Me and my piano and you
by littlemonsterven
Summary: Gabriel Novak was a pianist. He had a lonely life, a budding career and music. Before his first bigger concert in Oslo, he meets Sam Winchester. /AU, implied Sabriel


**Title:** Me and my piano (and you)  
**Author:** im-a-bad-unicorn  
**Rating:** k+  
**Pairing/s:** Implied Sabriel  
**Summary:** Gabriel Novak was a pianist. He had a lonely life, a budding career and music. Before his first bigger concert in Oslo, he meets Sam Winchester.  
**Warnings:** A little bit of OOCness and some errors are possible.  
**Word Count:** 1,422

_6.9.2011_  
_Oslo, Norway_

Gabriel Novak was a pianist. In his life of 25 years, he had lived in New York, Paris, London and Oslo and had studied music. Gabriel had played piano from the age of four and it was his whole life. He didn't care if he lost his home, money or career as long as he had a piano. Music meant everything to him, and it had carried him through many years of family problems. Gabriel felt like music was his only true friend; the only thing in this world he could trust.

Tonight he would have his first big concert in Oslo. There would be a lot pianists for all over Scandinavia and Europe, and most of them had played piano for a longer time than Gabriel had. It made him nervous and he had to remind himself that it was what he had always wanted. Always. His brother Lucifer had once told him that _if you just believe in yourself and your music, everything is possible_. For years, Gabriel had believed that, believed in himself and the music. Though he might have lost his faith in his family, he still had faith in music. Music didn't fight, music didn't lie, music didn't betray. It always understood his humor, his bad jokes, his fears and who he really was.

Gabriel's fingers trembled when he started practising the last song on the setlist. It wasn't the most emotional song he had played, but it was important to him. Gabriel smiled sadly as his fingers moved on the black and white keys, the sound echoing in the almost empty room. Gabriel hated being lonely, but being alone with the piano was the most pleasant thing in the world- along with sweets, of course. Playing the piano gave him that kind of freedom that he had never had. Even though Gabriel had left his family behind years ago, he still wasn't completely free. There was a missing piece- love. There hadn't been love for other than music in his life after his family had… well, been torn apart. Of course Gabriel still loved his brothers, and his father, but trough those years he had became afraid of love. Because the people you love the most will hurt you in the worst ways possible. He hoped that one day he'd find someone he could trust like he trusted music- someone who wouldn't hurt him. But a person like that was hard to find.

The song was finished and Gabriel sighed. He had dreamed of tonight- his first big concert. There would be professional pianists and his brothers would be watching and proud of him. The last part of the dream wasn't going to happen, and that made Gabriel sad. If only everything had gone differently, if only everyone could've got along, everything would be perfect. He'd have his piano, music, his career and his family. But tonight, one thing was missing. Family. Thinking of family made him remember all the fights between his brothers Michael and Lucifer. They had been very common and usually they had been just arguing and shouting, but sometimes the fights had got really bad. Gabriel had been stuck in between, seen everything, heard everything. It had been just too much to take, so he had decided to move to Oslo. Michael- and maybe father, Gabriel didn't know, because he was usually absent- had not liked it, but he had already been 18. A few months later Gabriel had heard that Michael had thrown Lucifer out of their home.

A sudden knock on the door startled Gabriel. He quickly straightened up and spruced up his messy hair. "The door's open", he said and the wooden door opened. A very tall guy in a plaid shirt stepped inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I just had to speak to you, mister Novak." The man looked couple years younger than Gabriel, and he certainly wasn't Norwegian. In fact, he was surely American due to the way he was speaking. Gabriel gave the man a sign to come closer. "What is it?" he asked. The guy cleared his throat and spoke: "My name is Sam Winchester and I'm a 22 years old piano student from New York. I have heard of you before, and then I saw that you were having a concert in Oslo -and sadly nowhere else- so I had to come to see it. Then I wanted to meet you in person and sneaked in." Gabriel laughed quietly but was still amazed. "Are you honestly saying that you came all the way from NYC to Oslo just to see me playing the piano? And you even sneaked in to my training facility to meet me? I must say, Sam Winchester, that you are one odd person. No offence." Sam nodded, eyes glued to Gabriel, and that gave him chills. "I saw a video of you in YouTube. You were playing _Bad Romance_ and it was awesome. Mr Novak, you have inspired me." Gabriel blushed a little bit at the compliment. No one had ever told him that, which was understandable since he was a newcomer. He smiled dashfully at Sam and said: "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate that. You know, usually people just make comments about my personality and stuff. And by the way, you can just call me Gabriel!" Sam smiled back at him, with a little confused look on his handsome face. His smile was actually quite adorable. "Ummm, I guess I'll go now. It was nice to meet you, Gabriel", Sam said, and was about to leave, but Gabriel wanted to know more about him. "No, please stay. You're interesting. I want to talk to you." So Sam didn't leave.

Gabriel told Sam his story, about his family and his career. And Sam listened. Sam told Gabriel his own story, and Gabriel listened. They shared their ups and downs, things that you usually don't tell to a person you have just met. But Gabriel felt like he had known Sam forever, as cliché as it sounded. But the younger man understood him and his problems with family. Opening up to Sam made Gabriel feel better. He hoped that he'd recognize Sam from the crowd tonight, because he made him calm down and feel confident about himself. And after Sam left, Gabriel sat in front of the piano with a broad smile on his face.

Hours passed, and it was finally showtime. Gabriel's black piano was in the middle of the stage, and people were staring at him as he walked to it. He sat down and started playing the first song, Paloma Faith's _Agony_. Gabriel had chosen the songs that meant the most to him, and that way he could process his emotions. He didn't look at the crowd, but he knew Sam was there to cheer him up. The song itself wasn't very happy, but Gabriel smiled. He finished the song, and the crowd applauded. _To him_. Gabriel had never felt more happy.

When it was the time for the last song, Gabriel felt a tiny bit of nervousness. He looked at the piano, looked at the crowd, at his own hands, back at the crowd. And he saw Sam. Sam smiled and waved at him, encouraging him to play. Gabriel put his fingers at the keys, and started playing the first chords of Avril Lavigne's _Nobody's Home_. That Gabriel had chosen, because sometimes he wanted to go back to home, but it felt like no one was there. Michael and Raphael were there, of course, but not everyone. And if even one family member was missing, it didn't feel like home. Now Gabriel was getting sad, one lonely tear running down his cheek. It was barely visible, but Gabriel knew Sam had seen it. Usually he didn't want anyone to know about how he felt, but tonight, in front of the audience and Sam, he finally felt free to do so. Gabriel now knew where his home was- it was here, in front of his audience, people who had came to listen to his music. Before Gabriel even realized, the song was over and the audience was applauding and bringing flowers to him. Sam did too. Sam took his hand and said: "I'll be in Oslo for a few days, and I was thinking… I was thinking that maybe I could take you to a restaurant tomorrow? If you're not busy…" Gabriel chuckled and patted the taller man's hand. "Of course I have time for you, and I'd love it."


End file.
